white star
by the person who knows everyone
Summary: white star a kid has came to the DWMA and only black star and her know the truth will they tell and does kid fall in love with white star if you like this summary read it if not than not read it , she has a lie she is part wepion part mister part witch will kid and her date? if so what will happen? will some thing awesome happen? or will they break up will she date someone else
1. Chapter 1

my name is white star I got my money and left. ( 2 hours later) Black star open up or I will turn into a chainsaw and came in I said the door opened who are you a girl with jet black hair said I am white star. Black star came over jade sis is that you he said yes it is me I said. He hugged me what are you doing here I am in the DWMA I said than left ( next day) I got into a black shirt that said we are family twice and into jet red jeans. Than went to school today class we have a new kid the teacher said well my name is white star I am a chainsaw I am my own mister I said lets fight the teacher said. ( 10 minutes later) I won you lost I said and sat down you are even someone said hi you must be kid, patty, liz we guys are a team black star, Natalie are a team maka and soul are a team I said correct they said. Show them your star he said I not know what you are talking about I said.

**sorry I stopped there tell me if I should write more I do not own soul eater but I do own white star **


	2. Chapter 2

** if did own soul eater maka soul a thing by now**

* * *

you do the stars from your family's clan he said ha I don't have them I am like my mother without the madness I said laughing UMM WHITE STAR WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME kid yelled sure I said with a look " I am going to regret this Friday". Than she came hello Emily I thought I killed you I said ha don't you know you can't kill a vampire I have came to kill you she said anger you could not do it last time what makes you think this is different?I said turn you takes a lot to kill me I killed the cullans after all I got up turned my arm into a chainsaw SOUL RESTIONS I said my arm turned into an axe put it by her neck that's what I was waiting for she tried to bite me on the neck I backed away. Lion form lion kill that vampire pest than lions came over and killed Emily wow how did you do that the whole class said the youngest gets everything right patty don't you have the power to talk to animals I said madly. Yah what of it she said I can do that and much more lions came I said they came how did you do that soul asked the oldest lion went there kate back can't you tell that is soul I said full anger she did yelling at me I laughed bad kate I said while poking her I hate you she said. No you love me and you know it I said how did you know my name soul asked one of many powers no not free I said I sat down and hit my head on the desk over and over he came in what do you want this time I said no not me medusa he said WHAT DOES SHE WANT WITH ME AGAIN LET ME GUESS SHE WANTS ME TO KILL EVERYONE IN SHIGHT I yelled part of it she wants you to join her he said what there is no why I will join her not after what she did I said. Than she came in oh jade join me she said first only black star my brother came say that and second I will never every join you not after what you did I said what did I do she said with a smile on her face you killed cloud I said who is cloud she said SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND BUT YOU KILLED HER SHE WAS ONLY TEN I yelled than I will kill you she said I laughed what did I say something funny? she asked lion beats snake tell the class how many times you died by me I said none no no ten times for a witch you lie a lot I said I killed you one time she said LIONS I yelled they came and than killed medusa. Cloud came I ran up to cloud and hugged her I thought you was died I said I was but when you killed medusa everyone she killed came back she said I have a date with death the kid I said wow didn't you always have a crush on him she said I know you have a NO DON'T she yelled fine you are lucky I feel nice today I will tell everyone Friday I said sitting down good news I am a mister she said

* * *

( later that night) I was getting ready for the date with kid I was in a blue strapless dress and pink dress shoes he came in a black dress shirt and jet red pants and blue shoes we left.


	3. Chapter 3

_**tell me if I should write more anyway I do not own soul eater if so kid, maka thing liz, soul, tsubaki, black star, patty, crona also kid is less occ **_

**_jade or white star's pov._**

* * *

I WANT TO DATE YOU TSUBAKI black star yelled I will go out with you if you clam down please she tried to clam him down hah you can't do that he is crazy I said laughing maybe we should let black star try kid said while pecking my check. I think I am going to throw up soul said so man like maka said are you sure you want to get jade chopped I said not you to soul said no only when I got mad and that is very rare and I do it 20 times just ask black star I said it is true damn it she can hit black star said thank you I said laughing. Kid pecked my check again I am going to throw up soul said that's it JADE CHOPP JADE CHOPP JADE CHOPP JADE CHOPP JADE CHOPP JADE CHOPP JADE CHOPP JADE CHOPP JADE CHOPP JADE CHOPP JADE CHOPP JADE CHOPP JADE CHOPP JADE CHOPP JADE CHOPP JADE CHOPP JADE CHOPP JADE CHOPP JADE CHOPP JADEEEEE CHOPPPPP I yelled while high fiving maka, ow why did you do that soul asked BECAUSE YOU ARE WERID AND I NOT KNOW HOW MAKA PUTS UP WITH YOU I yelled


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 the teller do own cloud

* * *

WHAT IS CLOUD HIDING TELL YOUR GOD black star yelled I laughed she has a crush on you black star I said fast WHAT SHE WHAT he yelled Natalie(his pater) tried to clam him down. Hold on I said hold to what they said no not Nicole the witch hi jade I see you are at DWMA she said yes like I said I was and if you want to kill me good luck I said you always was like that and I did came to kill you she said shush your mouth and also you can never kill me I said yes I can. I am crona's sister no I kill you if you kill me sassy I like that kill jade animals she said with a smile I dogged it easily and it my own movie lions kill that witch from before I said and hit her. I turned my arm into a chainsaw and used all my power on this move GENE HUNTER I yelled than that killed her than death and kid came I ran into the wall what is that for death asked. Because every witch track's me down and I am part mister part weapion part witch I said


	5. Chapter 5

**all the names have to do with my live try to pick my name I do not own soul eater do own cloud**

* * *

like me crona said yea I guess than my mother erkura came mother what do you want I said I heard you are dating death the kid she said let me guess cloud I said what who is this black star said this is well my other mother she taught me how to use my powers I said yes cloud did how did you meet she asked she was a new kid at my old school I was on the roof like I also was and she came up and stared talking I was on the roof cause every one would make fun of my red hair I said why would they make fun of your hair everyone asked cause I was the one with red hair I wanted to hurt them so bad I said sprit came I want her gone away from my maka he said wow ow like I would ever hurt anybody from the DWMA I said I still want you gone he said


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so so so sorry but I have no idea for a new chap if you have any ideas please pm me thxs.

I'm awesome at singing out


End file.
